The New Beginning (Discontinued)
by Shadowslayer12345
Summary: Discontinued. Rewrite in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The End

As I lay dying I had alot of time to think over what I had done in my life and I came to one conclusion. I was a god damned idiot. I spent my inner life trying to get approval from the very people that had betrayed me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of the fourth shinobi war, now known as the great failure of Konohagakure. Let me tell you how I got here beaten and broken in the middle of my old home.

The day started like any normal day. After I got up and got ready I was leaving my house one of my supposed friends ran up to me. "Good morning Sakura-chan." "Good morning Naruto, tsunade-sama wanted to speak with you." "Gomen Sakura-chan I will be there right away."

Line Brake

I opened the door to tsunade's office and looked around. What I saw surprised me, "Granny tsunade why are you crying?" I asked. When she looked up I knew something was wrong from the look she was giving me. "I am so sorry Naruto." she sobbed. "What" then suddenly I felt something hit the back of my head hard, then all I see was darkness.

I awoke bound and gaged in the center of the council chambers. "Naruto Uzumaki we the council have deemed you to big of a threat to remain alive. We the council sentence you to death." said a member of the civilian council "What? I saved you. You would be dead without me, or trapped in Madara's genjutsu." I was then hit hard over the head again. "The prisoner will not speak." said a voice from behind. I turned to look and saw someone I thought to be one of my greatest friends, Sasuke Uchiha. After I had beaten him again at the Valley of the end I thought he had overcome the curse of hatred. "Why Sasuke" I said before being hit over the head again. "How dare you talk to the next hokage like that Demon!" screamed one of the civilian council members. "Next Hokage? I thought I was going to be the next hokage?" "You a demon never we sent a letter to the fire daimyo explaining the situation and had you sentenced to death." 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am so sorry everyone for not updating in so long. I was swamped down and unable to update. I hope you can forgive me. I am planing on updating more in the coming weeks but the updates may take a while, for this I am sorry. Enough of that Lets get on with the chapter.

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thoughts"_

"_Jutsu"_

"**Bijuu talking"**

"_**Bijuu Thinking"**_

Chapter 2: Hatred

3rd person POV

Naruto stared up at the council in disbelief. _"Why...Why…__ Why is it always me that is punished? Why does Sasuke always get what he wants when I get nothing. Why after all I have done for them… why...why?" _thought Naruto. _"I gave them everything. I saved everyone. Without me this world would have been destroyed by Kaguya, so why," _thought Naruto. _**"**_**You know why Naruto," **came a voice from within. **"They are afraid, they ****fear**** the power you ****whiled****.****" **came the voice. **"****I tried to tell you for years, but you never listened." **_"I know but you were also trying to kill me, so I took everything with a glass of salt." _Naruto felt a fist smash into the side of his head bringing him back to reality. "HOW DARE YOU IGNORE US DEMON!" Screamed the civilian council. "Anyway dobe, I have a busy day planed so lets get this over with." said Sasuke. Naruto felt something deep down inside that he hadn't felt sense he fought Madara, hate a deep burning hate welled up from inside. All of the times when he was shunned and looked down on resurfaced. "I … Hate you all. I hope you burn in hell for what you have done. I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING, WITHOUT ME YOU WOULD ALL BE DEAD!" Yelled Naruto. The council recoiled in fear, some how even with 5 different chakra repressing seals layered on top of each other Naruto managed to release a pulse of chakra on a kage level. "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG" Screamed Naruto straining against the seals. "Its no use dobe theres no way you are breaking through those seals" said Sasuke, but to everyone great surprise one of the seals was torn of and burned to a crisp by Naruto's chakra. All Naruto saw at that moment was red, all he knew was anger at the people who had put him here, and he would have his revenge. Then he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head and then darkness.

Line Break-

Naruto's POV

The next thing I knew I was waking up in front of the Hokage tower. It must have been a while sence the last time I was awake because it was night time now. I looked around, all around were the villagers who's respect I had devoted my inter life to earning. They looked at me and sneered, "Hay look the demons woken up! Shouted one of the villagers. Then came the yelling, the cursing, and he worse of all the beatings. I was secured by even more seals this time to the point the only thing I could even attempt to move was my mouth. So I couldn't even move my arms to defend myself. The beating seemed to go on for hours, never ending and then the shinobi got involved. They stabbed me with kunai and burned me with jutsu. It was never ending and every time It looked like I was about to fall unconscious they would heal me just enough to keep me conscious then start again. After what felt like an eternity the beating ended as a voice rang out through the crowd. "Thats enough for now lets finish this dobe." Of course It would be Sasuke, his pride would let no one else finish me. I didn't even have the strength left to life my head, I looked up to the sky and wondered _"Why me? Why is it always me?" _Suddenly the moon loomed through and the moonlight landed right on me. It felt… comforting? Before I could think over this revelation the light was once again blocked but not by the clouds. I saw Sasuke's smug sneer Looking down at me. He bent down put his head right next to mine and whispered something, "How does it feel to know you lost Naruto Uzumaki?" Wait that isn't Sasuke's Sharingan, thats … Madara's Sharingan! Suddenly I heard the sound of shattering glass and instead of Sasuke standing in front of me it was Madara. "You….you bastard, YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. I felt another impact on my head and then darkness.

To Be Continued


End file.
